


Life hurts like hell but sometimes heals like heaven

by pinkmurasaki



Category: TeenWolf (Tv)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Depressed Derek Hale, Derek in a wheelchair, Dog Miguel, Fluff, Grumpy Derek, Hurt Derek, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Kissing, Laura Hale - Freeform, M/M, Peter hale - Freeform, Scars, Stiles to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: The fire left Derek broken and in a wheelchair. Too good a Stiles and his dog Miguel are there to cheer him up.





	Life hurts like hell but sometimes heals like heaven

It was six o'clock as Derek woke up in their house. Something smelled burned and the air was warmer than usual. They had a party and everybody (except Derek) drank alcohol but he couldn't remember letting something on the stove. And his family was probably deep asleep in their party cellar, sleeping off their intoxication. 

Still groggy but all senses alert now, he stumbled out of his room, down the stairs. The living room was on fire. Smoke was everywhere, making it almost impossible to see something. It felt like air burned his lungs and skin.

A bit blurried, he saw Peter sleeping on the couch. Damning his deep sleep and his hangover, Derek tried to wake him. Peter grumbled but didn't woke up. As the heat became unbearable, Derek finally dragged his unconcious uncle out the living room towards the terrace. 

Too late he noticed the beam crashing down. Derek screamed as fire meet his body. Was this hell?! His skin was melting away as he tried to stop the unbearable heat. Smoke filled his lungs as he yelled. Fo help or forgiveness, he didn't know. He just wanted to escape this pain. 

Blurry shilouettes made their way towards them and for a moment Derek feared that he would be dragged to hell. A hoarse wimper escaped his throat. He didn't want to die. Even if it was better than the pain. Moments later, everything went black. 

"Peter?"Derek croaked out as he opened his eyes again. "Peter?!" Everything was white and he couldn't see on one side. Was he in heaven or in hell? But why wasn't Peter here? If this was heaven why was everything so blurry? Where was his family? They were-

As if she knew that Derek was awake, a nurse tippled in. She looked stressed but still smiled warmly at Derek.  
"Hello, I'm Mellissa McCall. You probably are confused what has happened." Derek nodded, wincing at the suddden nausea and headache. "The fire caused grave burnings on your body and the nerves of your legs were cut off. Your uncle is in a toxic state in a coma. And it is unsure if he will ever wake up." 

Derek barely heard what she was saying. "The rest of my family?" he asked. Melissa shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry. Only your Laura, your uncle and you survived." The world seemed to stand still. Then Derek screamed. 

Not only life but also his body betrayed him. He was half blind and his legs were numb. They were like jelly which looked like his legs but weren't. They felt nothing even if he hit them. 

Derek hated it. He hated his eyes, his lifeless legs, the burns and last but not least he hated himself. Why didn't he died in the fire like the rest of his family?

The trying of the rehab people didn't worked with him. It was maybe due his refusal of taking it seriously or because the doctors gave up too soon, but Derek didn't care. He wanted as soon as possible get outside the hospital. The loss of his family, his parents and sibblings hurted to much and this place hurtfully reminded him why he was here. 

Because their house burned to the ground and their traumatical memories, Laura and he moved into a small, wheelchairfriendly house with no neighbours except one empty house next to them. 

Laura soon became very protective and oversolicitous of him. Derek hated it like he hated himself. With his half burned body and his blind eye he felt like a cripple. His sister even had to shower him and feed him because he was to weak to do it on his own. He refused to go out and avoided every surface which could reflect his ugly damaged self. 

Slowly, with the lack of his training all his muscles disappeared due his refusal to go outside and rehab, leaving a burned, heavily scarred and thin body behind. Laura tried to convince him to do at least a few excercises but he refused. It only would remind him how he couldn't do run after training. Maybe it was because he always refused to go out, but Derek got more sick than normal. Before the incident, he was a lot outside, jogging or working out for hours. But now he couldn't. His legs were useless and people would stare at him at the hospital where he was dragged by Laura for check ups. It wasn't really the wheelchair they starred at, it were the burns on his face. 

The thing that nagged him was that Derek never got the name of their saviour. He had done several research but the only information he got was that the caller was male with an slight polish accent who had talked in an inhuman speed and that he had mixed some polish words with english words.

"Der-bear! We get a new neighbour!" Laura yelled from the kitchen one afternoon, sounding happy. But then, Laura was a people person. She needed to be around more than three humans to feel completely safe and comfortable. "I invited him over so please don't kill him!" 

Derek growled. His sister never gave up on "socialising" him. She didn't understood or wanted to understand that he hated it with all his being. Mostly all of the people looked at him with pity, treating him like a fragile child. Sometimes he even saw disgust. But Derek couldn't judge them because he felt exactly the same.

As the bell rang and Laura cheered, he rolled quickly as possible to his favorite hiding place- the tiny library where he spend most of his time. He softly heard vivid chattering from the other room. However, the steps went closer in his direction instead of taking the path to the toilet. Derek sweated. He hoped that the neightbour wouldn't look- too late.

A buzz haired around his age peaked behind the books. "Oh." was all he said. Then his honey colored eyes went wide open. "You are the guy from the fire!" 

Derek growled. He hated that expression. His anger only subsided a bit as a tiny black dog with a tiny green tie around his fluffy neck poked out behind Stiles' legs and rubbed his head against Derek's knee. "That's Miguel." Stiles explained. The dog barked and tilted his head. "Since he likes you, you cannot be that bad. Even if you behave like a sourwolf." Grinning he extended his hand.

"I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. My normal name is "Mieczysław" but since most cannot speak polish please just call me Stiles."

"Had you called the fire men?" Derek asked straight forward. He was torn: on the one hand he wanted to thank his saviour, on the other hand he didn't wanted to see him because that reminded him of the past. 

"Stiles" scratched his head. He seemed sheepish. "Yeah. I wanted to check out my house I'll move in and bam! there was fire in the neightbourhood!" He dropped his head. "I'm really sorry for you family. My mum and you mum were best buddies when we still lived here. She would been completely devasted to hear it. I think we were at the same school?" Derek didn't responded. He just hoped that he was showing enough indifference to let Stiles know that he didn't want to talk to him. 

But as if the universe still hated him, Stiles began to show up every day. He first chatted with Laura who had imidately bonded with him as he had told her that he loved superheroes. After that, he always went to Derek, no matter where the later hid himself. It was annoying and it itched him that he couldn't just throw him out. Plus, he liked the dog too much. Damn it. He fell into Stiles' puppy trap. 

Only a fews day after the first meeting, he brought Isaac with him. 

Isaac was a shy teen with a face almostly completely hidden by a scarf. Apparently, Stiles got him away from his abusive accoholic father and after a few threatenings which Derek wouldn't dare too speak out, he now lived with Stiles. The blonde was reserved but treated Derek like a normal person. But soon, he adapted Stiles' sarcastic attitude and even gained confidence. Derek was proud of him but why does he had to act like a second Stiles? Now he was surrounded by sarcasm, including Laura.

The worst was that his sister kept inviting them over  
and since Stiles came once with a huge container of self made food, she made sure to invite them almost every day to cook together. Plus, she really seemed to like Isaac. 

Despite his strong protests, Stiles shoved Derek outside in the warm sunny garden and refused to let him in. Having no choice but to stay out, Derek put up with it. It wasn't that bad. On the contrary: The sun was warm and comforting, leaving a soft tingle on his skin while the soft rustle of the leaves as well as the soft chirping of the birds calmed him down. Why did he never went here after the accident? Here in the woods, nobody except from Laura, Stiles and Isaac could see him. So why? Maybe he really was paranoid.

After that, Derek stopped fussing about going outside. On the contrary: he almost spend everyday outside. Sometimes with or without a book but always with Stiles and Miguel at his side. With his skin tanning, he finally looked a bit like he used to. Another pluspoint of being outside was that Stiles grilled for them. For a hyper active and chaotic guy like him, he was incredibly focused at cooking. Plus, it tasted awfully good and Derek hadn't to fear anymore of getting accidentaly poisoned be Laura's "cooking". 

Stiles' food reminds him of the way his mother cooked and he had sometimes to pull himself together not to cry at the meals. 

One day, Stiles came to him, a big mat under his armpits. "We'll do sport." he declared while starting to unfold the roll on the ground. "I can't." Derek deadpanned and tapped on his tanned but awfully thin legs, still covered with these ugly scars. "Bullshit!" Stiles chirped and Derek wished the teen would shut up. "If you would read modern books and movies you would see that paralysis isn't an obstacle. It's only the mind. Did you saw "peacefull warrior"? That guy had a freaking metal bar in his his shattered leg and he still went to the olympics! And it's from a true story! So hop on that mat, Sir grumpy!"

More or less quickly, Stiles dragged him from the wheelchair to the ground. "You are pretty light for your height." He huffed. "But still heavy."

Derk rolled his eyes but tried to follow Stiles' instructions how to lay and what to do next. A tiny part in him wanted to do sport again. But what if he failed and embarassed himself in front of Stiles? The teen would never live it down... 

However, as they trained his arm muscular system and his stomach as well as his back,  
he realised he could lift himself up, even if it was for a few seconds and hurted.

Stiles however... 

Despite of his adorable determination of doing sport with Derek to encourage him, the buzz haired flopped after some seconds on the floor, wheezing strongly. It was no wonder that Derek was soon better than him but Derek made sure to rub that fact as often as possible under Stiles nose who looked happy somehow every time he did it. It made Derek's heart flutter in a weird way. 

After Stiles wheel-napped his wheel-chair and drove around, he even showed Derek some tricks like how to get the wheel chair up when you had fell down or even how to climb the stairs with it. It was incredible how he was so much better than Derek. But then, Derek had tried to ignore the wheelchair as much as possible. Stiles on the contrary was curious and tried everything out even if the matter was dangerous or crazy. Derek even feared the teen was addicted to things like that. 

Swimming was also no obstacle for Stiles. He simply clipped the yelling Derek on a surfboard and threw him with the help of Isaac and Laura in their pool. 

To say Derek was afraid was an understatement. The fact that Stiles played a crazy shark from a horror film, while Isaac chased him with a pool noodle didn't make it better. But Laura finally seemed happy again as she danced to Shakira with Miguel, laughing at the splashing boys. Despite the thrill it was worth Laura's happiness and Derek hoped of doing it again. 

"I'll bring some friends tomorrow." Stiles declared as they ate together outside.  
Derek almost spit on his half eaten steak. He felt bad. Stiles only would talk with them and not him. Plus, the glares... 

"They are pretty cool. Loud and crazy but" Stiles grinned at them. "You are used to it." Derek only rolled with his eyes, still not feeling better. For the rest of the meal he remained silent.

Stiles' friends were actually nice. They showered him with questions and information but they didn't took it serious that he looked annoyed and barely responded. It wasn't that bad with them but Derek was happy that Stiles didn't left his side. Even as he looked uncomfortable and flustered after one of his friends had wispered something to him.

"I'll have to go to French." Laura declared one day as they were chilling outside. Derek looked up from his book. "Why?" 

His sister sighed as she picked up a book which laid on the ground. "Apparently we'll inherit from some rich french relative and for that I had to be there, to sign stuff and blablabla... I already called Stiles. He promised to make a movie marathon with you." She smiled. Derek would admid it but he was eager for it. That way, he could even spend more times with Stiles. As if his sister could read his mind, she laughed and pinched his nose. "That's your chance of wooing him." Derek's face grew warm at that. Of course he liked, no loved, the enthusiastic man but... did Stiles liked him too?Probably not... Nobody would love a cripple like hin now. 

As Stiles came with a several movies and a crooked grin, Derek barely suppressed a smile. They watched Avenger together, eating pop-corn and curly fries while Stiles commented the scenes. 

At the fifth episode sudden, almost forgotten pain shot in though Derek's legs and he screamed. 

In an instant, Stiles was at his side. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyes wide. "It hurts." Derek bit out as he clutched the fabric of his trousers. "The legs." 

Stiles eyes went wide. "Did you had a phantome pain before?" Not knowing what that was, Derek shook his head. Stiles cursed. "Come here, big guy." he said, voice shaking but also firm. 

Derek let out a strangled wimper which he would thing in any other situation embarrassing. But now the pain was too intense. blurry perceived how Stiles wiped tears away, patted his back and talked too him. It was like his mind was on auto pilot. 

The pain lessened, leaving him sweaty and shaking in Stiles arms. "Sorry." Derek croaked out. To his surprise, Stiles smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "No problem. I know how that feel. My friend had asthma attacks. He yawned. "Let's sleep." 

The next morning Derek felt warm lips on his. Without thinking he kissed back. He pulled away, suddently overwhelmed by self-conciousness. Why had Stiles kissed him? Maybe he was so sleepy that he mixed up Derek with a girl and now-

His mind went blank as Stiles began to cover his face with kisses, especially at the scars and Derek shivered at the soft touch, leaning closer. "Don't look away, Der. I want to see your beautiful eyes, your scars which shows your bravery and your smile." Stiles mumbled between the kisses. As they lips finally meet again, Derek felt like melting away. He was sure this was heaven. 

Laura was estatic at the news when she came back. She crushed both in a hug, only to tease them few seconds later, laughing at the red faces.

 

When Peter finally would wake up, he would see a man whirling his favorite nephew in a wheelchair around, both having identical rings on their fingers.

But they all didn't knew that yet.


End file.
